


Highway to Heaven

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [134]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Meanwhile On the Outside, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: On their way to the Sillyvision Survivors Reunion, four ex-employees pick up a heavenly passenger.





	Highway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Will Set Us Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831696) by [Star_Going_Supernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Going_Supernova/pseuds/Star_Going_Supernova). 



"Why couldn't we just take a plane?"

"Franks, don't you remember what happened the last time you were on a plane with me? We're lucky we didn't end up on the no-fly list."

Ignoring the sounds of yet another argument between Sammy and Wally, Susie continued to scroll through her music, trying to decide what playlist to put on. "So who else is coming? I know Henry said he might not make it."

"Everyone else should be there," Shawn replied. "Grant is picking up Norman and the girls, and Thomas is bringing Gina."

He narrowed his eyes, squinting through the windshield. "Bloody rain."

"And it's supposed to get worse in a couple hours," Sammy said in annoyance. "It might even turn into a thunderstorm."

"Least we'll be safe and dry in here," Wally pointed out.

"Should be a couple o' blankets behind you," Shawn told them, flicking on the wiper blades.

"You know, there's something about being inside a house or car while it's raining," remarked Susie. "It's nice and relaxing--huh?"

"Why'd you stop?"

Instead of answering, Shawn pointed outside. All three passengers looked and saw what looked like a teenage girl standing out in the rain, clutching a small suitcase to her chest while struggling to avoid losing her umbrella. One moment later, they realized who she resembled--no, who she was.

"Alice?" Susie murmured.

"It sure looks like her," Wally said. "But how...?"

"My guess? Joey did it."

"Regardless, she's not staying out there." Susie reached over to unlock the door. "One of you move into the front."

"I'll do it," Wally offered.

Nodding in thanks, Susie opened the door, briefly startling Alice.

"S-Susie?"

"Get in."

The angel did so, feeling surprise and relief at seeing her voice actress. As Wally got his seatbelt on, Susie handed him her phone before turning to help Alice buckle up. Less than two minutes later, cheerful music began to play as they set off again.

"Roll up, roll up for the magical mystery tour!  
Step right this way!  
Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour.  
Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour."


End file.
